1. Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to a network system, and more particularly to a network system determining a network path using an intrinsic number of a dual Ethernet module.
2. Background
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For realization of industrial automation, many companies and factories use network for data communication among elements in an industrial environment. However, a conventional networking protocol used for an office or a home environment is inadequate due to the fact that the industrial environment needs a real time data reception and processing. Thus, a common industrial communication protocol adequate to industrial environments has been developed.
Ethernet communication can solve various disadvantages including high cost, low speed and network connectivity problems with a higher system, and has advantageous capable of performing data transmission/reception with a long distance (several kilometers) extension units. Particularly, a ring-shaped Ethernet (Ethernet is a registered trademark) network can control failures on the network by fast switching using a linear network to increase network availability, thereby attracting attention from industrial fields.
In order to configure a user-desired ring-shaped Ethernet network, each unit must be connected via Ethernet cable included in the network, and a setting process to each unit is needed. Meantime, chances are that each unit contained in the network is dualized, the Ethernet network is configured with one or more rings, or each extension unit is discretely set up several kilometers apart due to Ethernet network characteristics. In this case, there occurs a problem of consuming many hours and efforts in re-setting lots of extension units whose user is situated at a long distance, in a case failure occurs in the Ethernet network. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the network system.